


Will of Fate

by linoone



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, andove, might be a lil dark later on but i don't plan on too much language, uh uh uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clive Dove is ready for a quiet life when he gets out of prison. Yet he finds his life turned upside down by a purple-haired girl ending up on his doorstep with a mission to find the professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Clive never expected to make it out of prison alive. He didn’t care too much about that. He didn’t deserve to live. In fact, he’d thought about ending it a few times yet he remembered his debt to London.  
Repaying his debts came first. No matter what work that entailed.

Yet somehow, there was pity taken on him. He was out of prison in only three years. The years felt like nothing to him and he despised that. Why would anyone do that for him, a monster?  
That was the thought on his mind as he sat in the parlor of the great Professor Layton’s flat. A cup of tea sat on the coffee table, growing colder and colder. He’d been staring it down for the past few hours as the esteemed professor sat across from him, questioning him.

“What are your plans to do now? Try to get into a good school?” His tone was as polite as ever, looking the young man straight in the eye.

“I… suppose. I don’t know what university would want me among their students.” 

“I’m sure with a bit of persuasion, I could get you-“

“No. You don’t need to do anything else for me.” There he went. Snapping at the man who put him under his care. God, he was such an imbecile. 

“Very well then.” The older man’s dark eyes glanced at the clock briefly. “I’d talk more but I’m afraid I must be off. Don’t do anything rash while I’m away.”

‘Don’t do anything rash’ Bah! Like he can tell me what to do! A mocking voice entered Clive’s head, yet he shoved the thoughts away. How rude of him. Showing such disrespect to the professor.  
“Of course, professor.” He murmured, staring at his scuffed up hands that hung limply in front of him. 

The man tilted his head, studying his sullen face with caring eyes. “No need to call me professor, Clive. We are both adults here.”

And that was the last time he saw him. After that, Clive had found himself occupied with investigating all the knick knacks and souvenirs that adorned the flat. There were photographs of Layton and his friends as well as small toys that must have belonged to his beloved apprentice. 

That reminded him. Where was Luke? The boy was nowhere to be seen. And it was too early in the year for him to be in school so he must be on vacation.

“Odd.” He muttered to himself, studying the parlor with great fascination.

Knock Knock!

The young man snapped out of his thoughts, hearing a light tapping on the door. It was soft enough that if there had been anything but silence in the house, he wouldn’t have heard it. But should he answer it? Whoever was there would be expecting the professor, not a… not a monster like him. 

Yet on the other hand, it could be urgent. His shaky hand reached for the door, pulling it open.

And on the doorstep, stood a girl.


	2. Chapter 1: A Strange Girl and a Strange Request

The girl was tiny compared to him, just under his line of sight. Her short violet hair stood out most about her, only bested by the way her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Luke?" She managed out, staring him up and down.

Clive frowned. She was definitely confused. But she didn't seem to be in the wrong place if she thought he was Luke. He could deceive her with ease, but something about the innocent way she stared at him that chased the malicious thought away. He couldn't hurt her.

"That's not me." The young man shook his head, pushing the bangs out of his dark, sleep deprived eyes. "The name is Clive."

When he said that, the gears seemed to click in the woman's head. He watched as she stumbled back in the slightest, realizing to whom she was speaking too.

"That Clive? The one who... who..."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he leaned against the door frame. Her reaction went exactly as he expected. She thought he was a monster. She was right.

"Yes, that's me. The one who destroyed London. But how may I help you?"

The young woman nodded, blinking. She slipped an envelope from her purse. It seemed to be expensive. A rich girl indeed.

"My name is Katia Anderson. I need to see the professor about a... family affair." She held out a hand carefully, much to his surprise. She wasn't afraid of him? Or was she just that good at hiding it? Intriguing, to say the least. "Is he here?"

"No. But please come inside. He ought to be home some time." He didn't know that but he wasn't going to let her be scared away by him.

There was hesitating but she nodded nonetheless. Clive took her hand, noting how small and delicate it was. He lead her to the parlor of the professor's flat, leading her to the sofa and sitting her down. Her pear green eyes stared at him, scanning him. Was she scared? Or simply curious?

"So what is this family affair you speak of?" He looked towards Katia, sitting across from her.

"My grandfather... passed away. I found his will and the professor and Luke were mentioned in it. It's... urgent to say the least. I'd tell you more but I'm afraid that's confidential." She folded her arms, clutching her forearms close to her body.

"Confidential? Your grandfather must have been an interesting man." He raised an eyebrow.

She looked straight at him, smiling for the first time. It was a genuine smile, unlike anyone else he'd seen before. "He truly was."

They went on like this for some time more, making quiet chat. Soon enough it was late in the night and the professor was still nowhere to be seen. Clive placed a few calls to his office, yet received no answer. He should visit the university.

"Katia, I suggest you retire to wherever you're residing here in London. I need to look for the professor and I'm a bit concerned. It may be unsafe for a lady like you." He slipped on his jacket and hat.

"I'm afraid I'm not leaving until this is taken care of. I'm coming with you."

He couldn't bear to tell her no.


	3. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating but i looked back and this fic isn't that bad. i'll try and continue it

He didn't expect for Katia to follow him as resolutely as she did. His pace was fast and she was obviously not used to city crowds, but she kept up well, not letting him shake her off. After turning back to see if she was still there for the umpteenth time, he looked ahead and sighed, his warm breath making puffs in the cold nighttime London air. His signature navy blue jacket was clutched tightly to his own body to ward off the outside air, yet he didn't seem to bother about keeping the girl warm at all.

"Could you please slow down Mr. Dove? I can't shake the feeling you're trying to get rid of me." He turned, surprised at her bolder tone. Before, she'd only used a soft, reserved voice. Clive listened and started to slow down so they walk side by side.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. The professor is a very conscientious man and while he can abandon Flora without a moment's notice, I'm a different case." 

"You mean because you..." She trailed off, probably afraid of being insensitive. "Never mind."

Clive could practically read the emotions coming off of her. Because he was a monster. Because he was dangerous. Because he couldn't be trusted. As well as she could've meant, she'd already managed to hit him where it truly hurt. His pace stirred faster for a moment as he brought his thoughts back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Sorry? She was apologizing? To him of all people? He didn't deserve her apology, she was right about him. This girl must've been taught good manners. That and she was a kinder person than most of the people he had met. He heaved a long sigh, regaining his composure to speak.

"Are you... cold?" It was the least he could ask. After all, he was still a gentleman at heart. Perhaps he could hold her... no, that was a stupid thought. She barely knew him. He could give her his jacket.

Katia blinked, obviously not anticipating the question. She shook her head, tried to hide her shivering body and looked ahead. "I-I'm fine, thank you. Are we almost there though?"

As she spoke the words, the university came into sight. It reminded Clive of how late it was, seeing as even on campus, most of the lights were off and everyone seemed to have turned in for the night. His eyes drifted to the purple-haired girl, feeling a bit of sympathy for how tired and cold she looked. Before she could say a word, his jacket was draped around her shoulders. She glanced up at him but he was already walking towards the main building. 

The building was almost completely deserted except for one lonely janitor mopping the floors. He noticed as Clive tried to open the locked door and came over.

"Can I 'elp you two?"

Katia opened her mouth to speak but he got to it first. "Is the professor still here?"

"Yer gonna 'ave to be more specific then dat, this is a university." The janitor chuckled to himself, his gray mouse-like mustache bobbing with him.

"Hershel Layton." Clive replied, not quite as amused with the joke. "We're looking for Hershel Layton."

"I think I saw 'im leave with a buncha unfriendly looking folk. Seemed kinda 'ostile if you asked me."

That confirmed his fears. He looked at Katia, who shrunk back at the words. Layton was in trouble? How could he make up his debts to the professor if he was gone? And how was Katia supposed to deliver the will? To him, it seemed like there was only one answer. He'd save the professor himself. 

"Thank you for your help, sir." The brunette turned, leading the girl away with him.

"What are we supposed to do-?" He cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. She stared at him in surprise, waiting for him to speak.

"I'm going to save the professor, Ms. Anderson. I'm assuming you'll want to assist me in this affair?" 

She nodded, his finger finally leaving her lips. 

"Then follow me."


End file.
